


(Ap)Parent Trap

by TheMightyChipmunk



Series: Reddie Meet-Cute AUs [8]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, dad!richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyChipmunk/pseuds/TheMightyChipmunk
Summary: “I’m really sorry he’s late, Mr. K.” Benji whispered and Eddie smiled.“It’s okay, I’m sure he’s on his way.” Eddie assured him, trying to sound confident even as he eyed the clock suspiciously. He was 15 minutes late at this point and Eddie was annoyed. He had only ever met with Benji’s mom, Beverly, and she was lovely. Eddie had been hoping to meet with her, but apparently Benji was with his dad for the week, so it was him picking the boy up today.Hopefully he wouldn't be as annoying as his lateness made him seem. Hopefully, he'd be a good guy.(He would be.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to have a second chapter, but I didn't want to post it all at one time because... it doesn't feel like much of a meet-cute that way? So this is the real meet-cute part and then there will be more after because this fic... really got away from me lol
> 
> Also 80% of this was done through [Jade's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoubliable) coaching so, thanks babe.

Eddie loved teaching. If you told him ten years ago that he was going to voluntary spend the rest of his life in the institution that made his adolescent life a living hell? He would’ve directed you to his very adequate psychiatrist to prescribe you anti-psychotics. But now that he was older, now that he had his own classroom and was working with kids himself, he saw how much good can also come from school and how much that can be affected by a good teacher. After all, it was Mrs. Kale in the third grade who sat Eddie next to Bill and without that Eddie might not have either of his best friends.

So Eddie loved teaching and he loved his kids most of all. He started his credential program thinking he was going to be single subject, teach Math or Health or something, but in his observations he realized that… he didn’t like teenagers. Teenagers are the worst people. And so Eddie switched to elementary school and he fell in love. The kids were so sweet and excited and yeah they were a little gross, but Eddie was good at keeping his classroom clean (he disinfected _everything_. Like twice a day). And he also loved decorating his classroom, loved coming up with games and songs and anything to make his kids smile.

Of course it wasn’t all smiles, god no. When he was student teaching, his master teacher told him that teaching elementary school was like having a child. It’s really painful when you’re in labor and you think _why am I doing this I don’t even really like kids all that much oh my god this hurts_ and then at the end of the year, everything is over and your body releases those endorphins so that you don’t remember the pain and you think _hey that wasn’t so bad, I can do that again_.

And that’s pretty much true, even though Eddie didn’t think it was quite as painful as labor. The kids really were great and most of them tried really hard. Of course, there were the ones with bad behavior, the ones who acted out because they were desperate for attention. And Eddie tried to give it to them, he did, but sometimes there was only so much he could do. God, like this kid _Ryan Bowers_. Eddie literally didn’t know how to get him to stop being an asshole… and he hated to call a child an asshole but that’s what he was! He bullied literally everyone, Eddie couldn’t count how many times a child had run in from lunch crying because of something Ryan had said.

He’d had parent conferences with Ryan’s father so many times and the guy just didn’t seem to give one fuck. Eddie had known him in school and he was still just as much of a dick now as he was then. Eddie felt bad for the kid honestly, he never stood a chance. But unfortunately, Ryan acting out wasn’t just pissing off Eddie. In particular it was pissing off Benji Marsh.

Which sucked because he was the sweetest kid ever and Eddie hated writing him up, but he had to. It was school policy to have a no tolerance for bullying, yes, but also they couldn’t really teach the kids that you’re allowed to punch every person who is rude in the face. Which _sucked_. Honestly, Eddie wanted to pat the kid on the back and thank him for finally standing up to the kid, but he couldn’t. Instead, they were sitting across from each other awkwardly at Eddie’s desk, waiting for Benji’s dad to show up. Benji was sitting, holding an ice pack to his cheek and fidgeting with his broken glasses, alternating between squinting down at them and looking up at Eddie with wide eyes.

“I’m really sorry he’s late, Mr. K.” Benji whispered and Eddie smiled.

“It’s okay, I’m sure he’s on his way.” Eddie assured him, trying to sound confident even as he eyed the clock suspiciously. He was 15 minutes late at this point and Eddie was annoyed. He had only ever met with Benji’s mom, Beverly, and she was lovely. Eddie had been hoping to meet with her, but apparently Benji was with his dad for the week, so it was him picking the boy up today.

But apparently this guy didn’t know that school ended at 3: _15_ and not 3: _30_.

“Do you have a number we can call him at?” Eddie asked, but before he could even finish the sentence, the door to the classroom swung open and an extremely tall and haphazard looking man tumbled in, bee-lining towards Benji with a concerned look on his face. Eddie stood up straight and honestly was slightly alarmed. He probably would’ve put himself in between the two of them if Benji hadn’t been practically glowing.

“Daddy!” Benji beamed, bouncing up and down in his chair. The man, who Eddie now knew to be Mr. Marsh, was kneeling in front of Benji, moving his chair so that the boy faced him.

“ _Whoa_!” he cried, putting on an old-timey Brooklyn voice, “What’ve we got here? Someone did a number on ya, didn’t they, kid?” the little boy blushed and nodded.

“You should see the other guy, though.” Benji replied, trying to replicate the accent as well as he could. Richie squinted his eyes a little.

“Should I really?” he responded, disapproval evident in his voice.

“I’m sorry, daddy. He kept calling Julie _fat_ and she looked so sad. But he wouldn’t stop! And you told me it’s okay to make jokes but only when they make people happy, not sad and I told him that but he wouldn’t listen!” Benji’s bottom lip started quivering and Mr. Marsh pulled him in for a hug, kissing him once on the top of his curly red hair.

“It’s okay, Benji-boy. I’m not mad.” He assured him and Eddie felt himself smile at the tenderness in the man’s voice, at the soft way he ran his thumb over the little boy’s bruised cheek. It was incredibly sweet and… not what he expected from a man who looked like he didn’t know what a _shower_ was. Or a hair brush.

Benji smiled a soft smile back and then wiped away a stray tear before shifting tone completely and glaring at his father a little bit.

“You’re _late_.” He pouted and the man laughed loud, a boisterous thing that bounced off the walls and knocked Eddie off his proverbial feet.

“I’m sorry, kiddo. You wanna punch me for it?” he teased and Benji rolled his eyes, echoing a sentiment Eddie himself had.

“Daddy, you have to talk to Mr. K now.” the boy whispered, tugging at the man’s sleeve and looking towards Eddie, who was still standing up and staring at the scene in front of him.

“Hi, Mr. Marsh, it’s nice to meet you.” Eddie said with a smile and the man looked up at him with wide eyes that looked a lot like his son’s. He looked surprised, as if he didn’t expect Eddie to be there.

“Oh, no!” he said, hopping up to take the hand Eddie extended, “I’m not Mr. Marsh. I’m Richie Tozier, Mr. Marsh is Benji’s step-dad.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t know-” Eddie began, but Richie cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“No worries, cutie. It’s… a complicated situation.” Richie said and it took a moment for Eddie to realize… they were still holding hands. And Richie had just called him _cute_. Eddie cleared his throat and tried not to blush, pulling his hand back and sitting down quickly, gesturing for Richie to do the same.

“Um, Mr. Tozier-”

“Please, call me Richie. So you’re the Mr. K I hear Benji talk so much about? I gotta say, you’re a lot cuter than I thought you would be. And shorter. Honestly, at a quick glance you could pass for one of the kids.”

Eddie felt his jaw drop at the mix of flirting and mocking, punctuated by a tiny gasp and Benji’s whispered _Daddy, stOP_.

“Wow, that’s pretty rude,” Eddie replied, narrowing his eyes at the man and debating whether or not to rise to the bait, “At least I don’t have to duck through every doorway I walk through.” He responded sweetly. Richie barked out a laugh and Benji giggled as well, although he tried to hide it behind his hand.

“He’s feisty, too. But come on, have you ever been mistaken for one of the students? Even once?” Richie teased and Eddie groaned, looking to Benji for help but the boy just covered his face to hide the giggling.

“I can’t say that’s happened yet, but I can understand why you’d be confused. Everything probably looks small from up there. Is that why your hair looks the way it does? The weather is windier up there?”

Richie shook his head a little as he laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes were lighting up, staring at Eddie like he was infatuated and Eddie felt butterflies swoop through his stomach.

“Okay, this is supposed to be a disciplinary meeting, can we please get ourselves’ under control?” Eddie asked but he couldn’t stop smiling either so neither boy seemed too upset, although Benji did squirm in his seat a little.

“Of course,” Richie said, sitting up straight instead of resting his elbows on his knees, “My boy’s a little MMA fighter, right?” Eddie cleared his throat and nodded.

“Unfortunately it’s been turning out that way. And I understand that you’re doing it to help other people, Benji, but it still isn’t okay to hit other students. Violence is never the answer.” Eddie said sternly and Benji looked down at his feet and nodded.

“Understand that, kiddo?” Richie asked him, putting a gentle hand on his son’s shoulder. Benji nodded again and tried to give a small smile, “So what do we do the next time it happens?”

“Use my words or find an adult.” Benji recited dutifully and Eddie gave a supportive smile when he finished.

“Very good, Benj,” Eddie assured, “Well, now that we’ve cleared that up, do you have any other questions, Richie?” Eddie asked, shifting his focus back to the very distracting man in front of him.

“Um, just… what exactly is his punishment? Is it just this meeting? Because he is a good kid, he doesn’t-”

“Mr. Tozier, I completely understand your concern. We are just giving a warning this time, considering Benji’s record is pretty much spotless. I also know that his heart was in a good place.” Eddie added, throwing a wink and Benji, who was pretty much blushing now after all the compliments.

“Well, that’s great.” Richie said with a grin, “Thanks, teach. We done here?” he asked and Eddie nodded, pushing back his chair to stand up with the two across from him.

“Yeah, we’re done. Benji, you can go put your stuff together.” Eddie said with a smile. The boy grinned and bounded off to his desk to pull together his stuff and then outside to grab his backpack. Eddie watched him for a moment, but Richie’s eyes were heavy on him.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Eddie said awkwardly, “That was totally… uncalled for from me. Especially in a meeting that was loosely related to bullying, I … it was totally unprofessional.” Eddie felt his cheeks flush at the wide grin that spread across Richie’s face.

“Don’t apologize. I was kind of asking for it.” Richie shrugged. Eddie adjusted his sweater vest simply so his hands would have something to do.

“Well, the truth of that aside, it was inappropriate in context.” Eddie reiterated. Richie nodded in agreement.

“Okay, then. Apology accepted. How about to make up for it, you let me take you out?” Richie asked casually. So casually that Eddie almost didn’t quite understand the connotations of the words.

“Yeah, that’d be- wait, _what_?” Eddie spluttered, making Richie laugh again.

“I like you. Benji loves you. I’d really like to see you again. Let me take you out.” Richie stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Um… I can’t date the parent of one of my students. That’s … so inappropriate.” Eddie explained and he felt slightly embarrassed, with his wide eyes and gaping mouth.

“Oh,” Richie said, furrowing his brows, “Well. I’ll call you in June then.” Richie grinned and Eddie choked out a laugh. Before he could respond to that, Benji came skipping in the room, running into his dad’s legs.

“Ready, daddy?” he asked and Richie looked down at him and nodded before lifting him up into a piggy-back ride.

“Ready, little man. Say goodbye to Mr. Kaspbrak!” Richie had a shit-eating grin on as winked at Eddie, knowing exactly how Eddie was feeling after he dropped that bomb.

“Bye Mr. K!” Benji repeated, waving his hand and smiling as his dad carried him out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no patience so here's the second chapter

Eddie hated running. Why did anyone run ever? His legs were aching, his back was all sweaty, his lungs burning. People talked about like endorphins? He knew there should be a release of endorphins, but he wasn’t getting any of that. He was just tired and gross and now he had to stretch with salt water dripping into his eyes.

He grabbed a yoga mat and moved in front of the mirrors, spreading his legs and leaning down to touch his toes.

“Eddie?” a voice asked behind him. He looked back while he was still bent over and practically fell forward when he saw who was there, who was standing behind him with Eddie’s ass basically just on display for him.

“Richie!” Eddie exclaimed, standing up as quickly as he could, straightening out his shirt which had fallen a little askew. Richie smiled widely at him and Eddie noticed that his eyes were very firmly above the waist. Eddie knew the shorts he wore to the gym were probably a little too tight, probably a little too short. He didn’t wear them for attention, he wore them because they were comfortable and practical and sentimental. But… that doesn’t mean he didn’t appreciate any attention he may have garnered… not that he was hoping Richie noticed or anything, god no! it was just… okay, let’s move on.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie asked, a little breathless. Richie smiled widely, dimples showing.

“Um, this is my gym.” He said as if it was obvious. And it was, Eddie realized.

“Right, right. Um, it’s good to see you.” Eddie said and he pretended inside that wasn’t true, but it was.

“Yeah, you too,” Richie nodded. There was a bit of silence between them for a second, both of them staring and searching for something to say, “I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I saw you running earlier, but I didn’t want to get in the way but then, well you’re by the weights now which was where I was going next so. Maybe we could work out together?” Richie asked, that seemingly permanent gleam in his eye, like he knew something that Eddie didn’t. Eddie looked around him, seeing the rack of weights just behind him.

“Oh… sure. I mean, I was just on my cool down, so-”

“Perfect,” Richie cut in, “then you won’t have a problem chatting.” Eddie laughed at his presumptuousness as he plopped down onto the bench next to Eddie and grabbed a set of weights. Eddie looked around him, considering his options, but he didn’t really have a lot of them, so he sat down on his yoga mat and reached forwards to his feet.

“So,” Richie began, now shamelessly watching Eddie, “What do you do when you’re not teaching?” he asked and Eddie laughed instinctively.

“Um, nothing.” Eddie replied and Richie laughed.

“Nothing?”

“Yes. When you’re an elementary school teacher, the idea of doing nothing is… ideal. It’s my favorite thing. Just sitting on my couch with my cat, watching Netflix. That’s what I do when I’m not teaching.” Eddie explained with a smile. Richie nodded in understanding.

“I get that.” He offered, “It’s impressive that you still find time for the gym then.” Eddie shrugged.

“I’m just working on my fitness.”

“I’m your witness.” Richie added on immediately, making Eddie laugh.

“What about you? What do you do?” Eddie asked, moving into a reclining hero pose. Richie cleared his throat and looked up to the ceiling. Eddie felt himself blush.

“Umm, I’m in graphic design. Just logos and animation and shit.” Richie nodded. Eddie took pity and sat back up, doing a butterfly stretch instead, which wasn’t… much better. But he liked teasing.

“Oh that’s awesome. I’ve never been able to draw. I’m awful at it.” Eddie said with a shrug.

“Man, neither was I. I never even tried, but then in college I realized that a lot of girls and even more gay guys think that the artist type is pretty hot? So I made myself good at it and… here I am. I prefer painting, but there isn’t as much work there, so. Graphic design is where I ended up.”

“Wow, _why_ is that not hard to believe?” Eddie mused. Richie made a noise of offense.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Richie asked.

“Just… your whole career was shaped by the fact that you wanted to get laid? It fits someone who is… such a huge flirt.” Eddie laughed as Richie’s jaw dropped and he set his weights down dramatically.

“A flirt? Mr. _Kaspbrak_ , I resent that. I have been trying very hard not to flirt with you! You said it was against the rules and I was trying to be a good guy, but you _still_ think I’m a flirt?” Richie asked, voice feigning incredulity. Eddie brought his hands to his face to cover the blush as he laughed.

“No, no, I’m sorry! You’re right, you’ve been… very respectful.” Eddie offered.

“I mean, I can change if you’d like? Go back to the flirting? Let me tell you, it won’t be hard. Especially when you’re wearing those fucking shorts.” Richie breathed, looking up to the ceiling in exasperation.

“Oh God, please don’t. I’m not sure I could handle it.” Eddie said, looking down at his feet to avoid meeting Richie’s eyes. When he looked up, it was exactly what he was expecting, what he told himself he was dreading: Richie, staring at him with fond, sweet eyes. It was… too much.

“Um, I think I should go.” Eddie admitted, standing up and grabbing his yoga mat. Richie stood with him, wiping his hands on his sweatpants.

“Oh, right, I get it.” Richie said as he bit his lip nervously. Eddie sighed at how endearing it was, at how much he wanted to lean in and push the hair off his Richie’s forehead and kiss his cheek.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… we… I…” Eddie huffed, not knowing what to say, “It was good to see you.” He settled on.

“You too.” Richie smiled. Eddie walked away awkwardly, cursing himself for so many different things as he did.

###

“Mr. Kaspbrak! Mr. _Kaspbrak_!” Eddie heard someone scream behind him. He was walking with his friend Stan back to his office. Eddie had surprised him at his work and made him take a break to go get coffee because even though Eddie was on Christmas break, Stan was busy as fuck at his accounting firm. And Eddie was a very good friend. And bored.

So, they were walking down the street, chatting amiably and holding the warm cups tightly to fight off the chill of the snow when they heard a little name calling out for Eddie. He turned around and saw a little blue ball with a puff of red hair running towards him.

“Benji! Hi!” Eddie grinned widely, trying not to laugh at the boy’s wobble. He knew it was cold, but the boy was practically a ball of floof, in a big blue snow jacket that puffed out even more because of the blue scarf tucked into it. He also had bright pink mittens on his hands.

“Hi Mr. Kaspbrak! How are you?” he grinned, pale flushed face red with the cold. He looked up at Stan with wide eyes, “Is this your husband?” Benji asked inquisitively and Stan barked out a laugh.

“No,” Eddie explained, only slightly glaring at Stan because he was an adult and he had control, “Stan is just my friend. And I’m very well, thank you. How are you?”

“I’m very well too, thank you,” Benji repeated, “This is my step-dad, have you met him?” Benji asked, pointing to the man who was standing behind him, who Eddie honestly almost didn’t notice. Eddie looked up at the man with a smile.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Kaspbrak. I’ve heard a lot about you,” the man said, holding out his hand, “I’m Ben.” Eddie took his hand firmly, taking in his kind eyes and soft smile, which was a little surprising given the bushy beard and huge shoulders.

“Nice to meet you too. Please, call me Eddie.” Eddie responded.

“I’m named after him, Mr. Kaspbrak! His name is Benjamin and so is mine!” Benji explained, grabbing Ben’s hand in his own and moving close against him. Ben smiled down at him fondly and Eddie found himself again wondering at the dynamics of Benji’s family.

“Oh, that’s very cool, Benji.” Eddie replied, not knowing what else to say. “Are you excited for Christmas?” he asked and the boy’s eyes lit up, but before he could respond he was cut off.

“I thought we were meeting by the swing set? Do you guys _not_ want your apple cider?” Eddie looked up at the voice and _of course_ it was Richie striding towards them, cradling three steaming cups.

“Oh boy,” Eddie whispered when the man reached them. Stan looked over at him with raised eyebrows and Eddie just sighed, not meeting his eyes.

“Daddy,” Benji shouted, “Look who I found!” Richie looked up from where he was focusing on balancing the cups and smiled widely when his eyes landed on Eddie.

“Mr. K!” he crowed happily and Eddie wanted to squash the fluttery feeling in this stomach. God, he was acting like a twelve year-old with their first real crush.

“Hi Richie.” He said with a small wave. The two of them stared for a moment before Richie’s smile grew wider.

“I like your scarf.” He said and Eddie blushed, looking down and tugging at the royal blue scarf wrapped around his throat.

“Oh, thanks. My friend Mike knit it for me.” He explained.

“It’s a good color on you.” Richie complimented, voice sincere and absolutely torture. Stan cleared his throat and stared at Eddie pointedly. Honestly, he welcomed the distraction.

“Oh, right. Um, everyone, this is Stan. Stan, this is my student Benji and his father Richie and his step-father Ben.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Stan responded and the men echoed his statement, but Benji stared up at his dad instead, tugging on his sleeve for his attention.

“He’s not his husband.” Benji tried to whisper to Richie, but really he just kind of said it in a normal voice. What was it with kids not being able to whisper?

“Okay, little man, thanks for letting me know.” Richie not-whispered back and Benji smiled proudly. Richie stared at him for a long moment and Eddie just looked down at his toes.

“So, what are you guys doing walking out in the cold?” Richie asked, making polite conversation.

“Oh, Eddie was just taking me out to coffee so I could get out of the office.” Stan explained. Ben made a noise of apology.

“Man, you’re working this close to Christmas?” he asked, “That’s a bummer.” Stan just shrugged.

“Well, I’m Jewish so I don’t care too much about Christmas, but I would like a break still.” Stan laughed and Ben blushed a little.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. But still, that sucks.” Ben smiled. Stan nodded and then turned to Eddie with an undecipherable look.

“Well, we should be getting back. It was nice to meet you all.” Stan said. Eddie nodded as well, smiling at Benji and waving goodbye, avoiding Richie’s eyes even though he knew the man was still looking at him.

“Wait! Mr. K, don’t go. We were gonna go see the new Thor movie,” Benji interjected, “don’t you wanna come?” Eddie blanched at the idea, being stuck in a dark theater next to Richie, their arms grazing on the armrest, the heat of their proximity making Eddie dizzy… he couldn’t. Eddie felt his mouth open to answer, but he couldn’t find it in him to say no to that adorable face.

“Benji, I’m sure Mr. Kaspbrak has plans for the day, he can’t just come see a movie with us.” Richie cut-in, and well, Eddie didn’t have plans but he appreciated the save. Richie mouthed _sorry_ over Benji’s head and the boy looked up at him with a glare.

“Daddy, that isn’t the _plan_.” He whispered up to him and Richie looked down at him incredulously.

“Benji, there is no plan, cut it out.” Richie whispered back. Ben and Stan both covered their laughs poorly and Eddie knew he was blushing.

“Um, well, maybe next time, yeah Benji? We do have to go.” Eddie apologized. The boy pouted but still nodded.

“Okay, Mr. Kaspbrak. Have a good break!” Benji said sadly and they all waved to each other, Eddie risking one last glance at Richie before he turned and walked away and fuck was that guy hot. It made Eddie so mad how hot he was. It would be so much easier if he was like the opposite of Eddie’s type, then it wouldn’t matter that he was funny and charismatic and somehow knew how to push all of Eddie’s buttons in the best way possible.

Well… okay then he wouldn’t be the opposite of Eddie’s type, so what he really needed was for Richie to just stop being himself and then Eddie wouldn’t have to want to date him anymore.

“So who was that?” Stan asked once they were out of earshot of the three of them. Eddie sighed and took a long drink of his chai latte.

“That was my student Benji, and his dad who asked me out.” Eddie explained.

“And who you have a crush on.” Stan added on and Eddie groaned loudly. Of fucking course Stan knew, even though Eddie barely said a word to the other man.

“I… do, I really do. He’s just so… he was like really annoying when we first met. But like the fun kind of annoying that makes me want to fight. And you know I love to fight. And then we saw each other again at the gym and I realized he was pretty hot, too. And he’s _so_ sweet with Benji, it’s a real problem for me. Aw, fuck. I really do have a crush on him.” Eddie sighed loudly and Stan just laughed.

“So why not date him?” Stan asked, as if it was simple. Eddie stopped walking and stared at him.

“He’s the father of one of my students.” Eddie replied and Stan scoffed.

“So? Go on some casual dates with him for a few months and then when you’re not Benji’s teacher anymore you can bone the dude.” Stan said. Eddie actually felt his jaw drop.

“Who the fuck _are_ you?” Eddie asked. Stan laughed and rolled his eyes.

“I am someone who has been working for eight hours and really wants a nap. Can you cut the drama now please?” Stan teased and Eddie finally smiled.

“Fine, fine, sorry. Hey, do you think it’s weird that Richie and Richie’s son’s step-father are friends? That they like… hang out?” Eddie mused and Stan made a noise of contemplation.

“Maybe? I don’t know, I guess it’s good. Definitely more functional than them not being friends.” Stan shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” Eddie said, “It’s just kind of weird that Benji was named after him? But he’s Richie’s kid? Like… when was this baby made, you know?”

“Maybe you should ask Richie. On your next date.” Stan suggested and Eddie shoved his shoulder with a laugh.

“Shut the fuck _up_.”

###

“Mr. Kaspbrak!” Sasha yelled, running up to him as he collected the kids from lunch.

“Yes, Sasha?” Eddie asked as they started walking to the classroom. There was a group of her friends just behind them, giggling something fierce, and Eddie knew something weird was going on.

“Benji tried to _kiss me_ , Mr. Kaspbrak!” she said, sounding slightly put-off but also really dramatic. Eddie stopped walking altogether and turned to face her.

“ _What_?!” Eddie asked, not hiding his shock at all. The kids kept walking without him, moving to hang their lunchboxes up by their backpacks and line up by the door, “Sasha, are you okay?” the girl just nodded and shrugged.

“Yeah, I’m fine, but he was like chasing me around and trying to kiss me.” Sasha explained, far too nonchalantly. Eddie furrowed his brows and looked over to where the other kids were, trying to find Benji in the crowd. Of course, there he was, hiding behind George as he peeked over his shoulder to watch Eddie and Sasha talk.

What the fuck was the kid doing? Eddie sighed and turned back to Sasha.

“Sasha, that’s a pretty serious thing that he did. You’re sure it happened?” he asked and Sasha looked at him and then at Benji, kind of nervous, before nodding definitively.

“Yes I am. You have to write him a referral now, right?” Sasha asked and Eddie reluctantly nodded.

“That is protocol. Now come on, let’s go inside and start on math groups.” Eddie said, ushering the girl back to the group and moving to let everyone into the classroom. Everyone shuffled inside, chatting loudly as they moved to their desks. Luckily when he walked in, Alyssa, his RSP aid was already in there.

“Hey,” he said to her, pulling her to the side, “Do you mind starting them on their math groups? They have their assignments from yesterday, it isn’t anything new. Just busy work. But I have to talk to Benji in the hall for moment, would you mind?” she assured him it was no problem and he smiled as best he could, thanking her profusely, before turning to Benji and calling for him to join him in the hall.

The boy followed him outside with a look that was hardly contrite.

“Benji,” Eddie said as they sat down at a table, “Sasha said that you chased her and tried to kiss her at lunch. Is that true?” Benji nodded and looked up at him with giant puppy eyes.

“Yes, Mr. K. I did it. You have to write me a referral now, right?” he asked and Eddie couldn’t help it, he looked at the kid like he was crazy.

“Yes, Benji, I do. You’re okay with that?” he asked incredulously and Benji just shrugged.

“It’s the punishment I deserve. And… you have to call my parents, too? Maybe have a meeting with one of them?” Benji asked and okay, well, _okay_ Eddie knew what he was doing now. He knew this move.

“… no. Benji, I will not-”

“But that’s what you did when Lisa kissed George!” Benji argued, sitting up straighter in his chair and turning a slight glare on Eddie, who blanched, spluttering for words.

“Benji! I am not going to… I know what you’re trying to do here and it is extremely inappropriate.” Eddie managed and Benji glared at him once more before standing up.

“Fine.” He huffed before walking back into the classroom and leaving Eddie behind… which was just SO rude and Eddie should write him up for that too, but that would just be one more call he would be not making to his parents. Or one parent in particular.

###

Benji had started this thing where he liked to just start doing the worm in the middle of class. Like he would just get out of his seat mid-lesson and lay down on the floor to do the worm. And the problem wasn’t really in this exact action, he was pretty good at it. The bigger problem was that every other kid in the class ate that shit up.

They all loved Benji, he was probably the most popular kid in class. And so if he wanted to dance, Eddie’s opinion was pretty much forgotten about and everyone else wanted to dance too. It was really pissing Eddie off. It had been a few days since the whole kissing thing on Monday and Eddie had naively thought that he’d let his little mission go. But apparently he’d just been plotting new things to get in trouble.

And the option he went with was _the worm_. And it was _working_. Eddie had to call home now, too, because it was just too much. And he tried to get around it, but that didn’t work.

“Hi! Beverly Marsh?”

“Hello! Mr. Kaspbrak, right?” she answered the phone, sounding a little hectic.

“Um, yes and please, call me Eddie. I’m sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?” he asked and he heard her sigh over the phone.

“Unfortunately, _I’m_ really sorry. There was a problem with a shipment and people are going a little crazy here at work. But is something wrong? Could you not get a hold of Richie?” Bev asked and Eddie’s heart sank.

“Um, I didn’t try actually. It’s nothing serious, but Benji’s been having some problems-”

“Look, I’m really sorry Eddie, I really can’t talk. You have Ben’s number on file, right? Or just call our home number, if something is wrong he can definitely help.” Bev said, rushed.

“Um, I-”

“Thank you for understanding, Mr. Kaspbrak. Hope to talk to you soon!” Beverly said, so rushed that she hung up before Eddie could even get out another word.

“Okay, let’s try this again.” Eddie muttered to himself, pulling open Benji’s file again and dialing the home number.

“Hello, Ben Hanscom speaking.” He answered on the third ring. Eddie breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hi, Ben, this is Eddie Kaspbrak, Benji’s teacher?” Eddie offered and Ben made a noise of recognition on the other end.

“Of course, Eddie! Good to hear from you. How can I help you? Are you looking for Bev-”

“Oh no, I just tried to call her but she said she was busy. She said to call you, actually. It’s about Benji. Do you have a minute to talk?” Eddie asked.

“I do, yes. Is something wrong?” Ben asked, concern lacing his voice. Eddie cleared his throat and nodded (he had a bad habit of doing stuff like that even when no one could see him).

“Unfortunately, Benji has been acting out a little more in class. I’d really appreciate it if you or Bev could come in today or tomorrow after school to talk about it, have a conference.” Eddie explained.

“Oh, so it’s serious?” Ben sounded worried and Eddie felt a little bad. This guy was so fucking sincere, how did anyone handle this?

“Unfortunately, the situation has gotten a little out of hand.” _Which is mostly my fault_.

“Oh no. Okay, well unfortunately I’m meeting with a contractor in a few hours, so I won’t be able to come in. I would cancel, but I know that Richie is off today, and Benji is with him this week anyway, so he’ll be picking him up from school. I’ll call him and tell him to swing by? If that’s okay?”

“Right, well I was hoping-”

“And _also_ , he is Benji’s father as well. We try hard to include him in all discussions about his son, even ones that involve certain teachers he _may_ have a crush on…” Ben trailed off and Eddie groaned.

“He told you about that?” Eddie asked and Ben laughed.

“Yeah, he did. And hey, if you’re avoiding calling him because you think that’ll get in the way, you should know: Richie is a really good dad. If it’s important, he’ll be there for Benji, one hundred percent.” Ben assured and Eddie breathed a sigh loudly.

“You’re right… I know that. I know. Thanks, Ben.” Eddie replied, running his hand through his hair.

“No problem, Mr. Kaspbrak.” Ben said and Eddie could hear the smile in his voice. Maybe it was because he was just so nice or maybe it was because Eddie was crushing hard and desperate to know more about Richie, but either way he felt himself building up courage.

“Can I ask you… um-”

“You’re gonna ask about the family dynamic thing?” Ben cut in and Eddie winced.

“If it’s out of line, just say the word, but it is a little unorthodox.” Eddie admitted.

“It is. Long story a little bit shorter, Bev and Richie have been friends since the seventh grade, approximately. I met them in college. Bev and I started dating and then around the time Bev and I were headed to grad school, we got in this huge fight and broke up for like a week. Beverly and Richie got really drunk and hooked up, which they totally regretted in the morning, but then… she got pregnant. By the time we realized he was Richie’s, not mine, all of us already loved him so much, it was like nothing changed. So it all worked out in the end.”

“Wow,” Eddie managed, kind of speechless as he took all of that in, “Thanks for telling me that. You didn’t have to.”

“I know, but I like you. So, call Richie, yeah? I’m sure he’ll be happy to come in.”

“I will… do that. Thanks, Ben.” Eddie sighed, trying to ignore the flippy feeling in his stomach.

“You’re welcome. Bye Eddie.”

“Bye, Ben.” They hung up the phone and Eddie stared at it for a good long moment before groaning dramatically, letting his head fall to his desk, and not calling Richie.

###

He’d had a week of peace. One week with no unwarranted kisses, no dancing mid-class, no eating other people’s food, no throwing confetti at inappropriate times, no dramatic soliloquies during silent reading. It was nice and Eddie thought that maybe it was all over. Maybe Benji had given up his relentless crusade to see Eddie fall for his father. Not that Eddie hadn’t thought about Richie… because to be honest, he had. He couldn’t get that stupid asshole out of his head and Benji was just _so_ not helping with that. He was starting to forget why he wasn’t allowed to date parents?

“Benji, what’s up?” Eddie said when he looked up from his grading. The kids were supposed to be working on their times tables, but when he looked up Benji was standing in front of his desk with a blank expression.

“Mr.K.” Benji said. And then, without breaking eye contact, the boy reached for the photograph that Eddie had on his desk of him and his friends … and knocked it over.

“Benji!” he scolded, when the frame clattered to the floor. Eddie felt his jaw drop and he was so shocked he didn’t move, didn’t do anything but stare. Benji just reached for Eddie’s cup of highlighters and pushed that over too, “Benjamin, you have been good all week, why are you doing this now?” Eddie snapped, standing up in his chair.  

“I was with my mom last week.” He said with a shrug, “You know how to make this stop.” Benji leaned in to whisper and Eddie’s jaw snapped close.

“Benji, I don’t know who you had for a teacher before, but I am not going to _cave_ to your _blackmailing_.” Eddie whispered back. Benji pouted, staring up at Eddie with wide eyes. And wow, Richie and Beverly were lucky Benji was usually such a good kid, because those were some efficient puppy dog eyes. So efficient, that they distracted Eddie from noticing him swiping the container of paper clips off the edge of Eddie’s desk, like an ignored cat. “Okay! That’s it. I’m sending you to the Principal’s office.” Eddie sighed, grabbing the pad of referrals from his drawer. Now it was Benji’s jaw that dropped.

“Mr.K, that’s not fair! I was just-”

“You were directly disobeying me, Benjamin, and I’m not okay with that. So take this and go straight there, do you understand?” Eddie explained and he could feel the whole class staring at him. He felt bad but also, no. He was generally a nice teacher, but he really couldn’t put up with this behavior anymore. Benji looked up at him with wet eyes, his bottom lip wobbling before he grabbed the paper from Eddie and stormed out. Eddie took a deep breath and turned back to his class.

“Does anyone need any help?”

###

“Eddie!” Mr. Nell said, knocking softly on the door to Eddie’s classroom. It was lunch now, the kids were all gone, but Eddie was setting up for their language arts lesson for the second half of the day.

“Mr. Nell, hi! Is this about Benji?” Eddie asked, because what else would the principal of the fucking school be doing in his room in the middle of the year? The man nodded and moved towards Eddie’s desk.

“Yes, it is. This is the first time I’ve seen him… ever. But I’ve noticed this is his second referral in a short amount of time. He hasn’t been doing well?” he asked and Eddie cleared his throat, trying to figure out what exactly to say.

“Well, he has been acting out a little recently. I think he’s just… testing me. Seeing how far I’ll let him go.” Eddie reasoned and Mr. Nell looked to be considering that. Eddie liked him, he had a kind face and genuinely cared about his students and faculty.

“That is common for kids that age. But it is odd that he’s had a practically spotless record before this. Is there possibly anything going wrong at home?” he asked, concern etched on his face. If Eddie was a cartoon he would’ve gulped.

“I’m not… I don’t think so-”

“You should call. Maybe arrange a meeting with his parents.” Mr. Nell suggested. Eddie blanched, trying to come up with a reason that he couldn’t do that. “Preferably today, Eddie. You don’t want to let this get out of hand, I know you know that.” Eddie nodded, sighing internally in defeat.

“I know Mr. Nell. Thank you for talking to me about it.”

“Of course, son. Let me know if you need anything.” He said with wink before walking out. Eddie took a moment to stare down at the phone. He couldn’t believe he fucking _lost_ to an eight year old child.

###

Eddie was feeling a bit of déjà vu, sitting at his desk across from Benji, who was all the way back in his seat and swinging his legs as they waited. He didn’t want to admit it, but Eddie was avoiding Benji’s eyes. He looked smug as fuck and Eddie was pretty damn proud.

“You don’t have to look so happy about this,” Eddie said after a while, staring at the ticking of the clock, “Most kids don’t like when teachers meet with their parents. This will go on your permanent record, you know?” Eddie finally built up the courage to look at Benji, and the boy was just smiling happily.

“I think it’ll be worth it.” He nodded and Eddie couldn’t help but smile at the sincerity. “He really likes you, you know?” Benji smiled. Eddie laughed and shook his head, only slightly annoyed at how he was so endeared.

“You’re sweet, Benji, but-”

“No one would tell! And anyway, who would fire you? You’re everybody’s favorite teacher.” Benji said with a small smile. Eddie didn’t know what to say to that, completely surprised and completely warmed by the sincerity with which Benji said it. It didn’t seem like part of his game, it actually seemed like Benji liked him. Which, he guessed made sense. You don’t set your dad up with someone you don’t like, right?

Oh no… What was Eddie gonna do?

“That’s really-”

“I’m here!” Richie yelled out, bounding into the classroom in a very similar way to last time, “I am so late, but I am here. And ready to talk about my delinquent son.” Richie plopped down into the chair next to his son with a sigh.

“Hey kiddo,” he said to Benji, kissing him once on the head before turning to Eddie, “And hello, Mr. K. sorry again that I’m late.”

“It’s alright.” Eddie assured him. Richie smiled at that, running a hand through his stray hair. Benji’s eyes traveled between the two of them happily.

“Daddy?” he asked, tugging on Richie’s sleeve for his attention, “Can I go to the bathroom?” he asked. And Eddie knew exactly what he was doing, but this time he didn’t try to stop it.

“Of course, champ.” Richie said and Benji scrambled off, giggling quietly under his breath. Richie watched him go with a furrowed brow, but then turned to Eddie with a sigh, “So, what has my son done now? Another fight?” he asked and Eddie shook his head.

“Not exactly, no.” Eddie conceded and when Richie looked at him questioningly, he clarified, “Benji has been… acting out recently. Purposefully distracting other students in class, being kind of a nuisance on the playground, knocking things off my _desk_ -”

“That doesn’t sound like him, Eddie, he’s a good kid, I swear.” Richie chimed in, sounding worried. Eddie nodded and smiled.

“I know. I’m pretty sure he’s doing it… because he wanted me to call you.” Eddie explained in a rush. Richie tilted his head.

“What?”

“I think your son has taken it in his own hands to play matchmaker with us.” Eddie said point blank, crossing his hands on his desk. It was funny, watching the progression of emotion on Richie’s face go from confusion to disbelief to a shit-eating grin.

“Yeah, _sure_ , okay Eddie. I think you might be seeing things that aren’t there, just because you wanted to see me-”

“Fuck off,” Eddie cut in, laughing, “He _told_ me. I’m not making this up, he _told_ me that’s what he was doing.” Richie’s face dropped.

“Are you being serious?” Richie asked, eyebrows practically disappeared under his curls. Eddie nodded and Richie groaned loudly, “Oh my God, Eddie, I am _so sorry_. I cannot… oh my God, he is such a little… _me_.” Richie laughed, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees as he shook his head. “Are you mad? Why don’t you look mad?”

“I should be, shouldn’t I?” Eddie mused, fighting the smile on his face.

“You’re not though… did Benji… did he wear you down?” Richie asked, shocked. Eddie laughed despite himself and shook his head.

“I think that, in the interest of Benji and his future behaviors, the best course of action is for us to go on a date.” Eddie explained, trying to sound logical. Richie’s face lit up.

“For Benji, of course.”

“ _Exactly_ , for Benji.” Eddie agreed. Richie shook his head in disbelief, then he leaned forward a little more in his seat, moving more towards Eddie.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked softly. Eddie breathed in quick, surprised.

“Definitely,” he said, leaning forwards as well, “Not on school grounds, though, of course, let alone in my classroom…” Eddie trailed off when Richie’s nose bumped against his slightly, his hand coming to rest on Eddie’s neck.

“Of course not.” Richie whispered before gently kissing him once, twice, and then-

“Am I interrupting something?” a small voice asked. Eddie pulled back quickly to see Benji by the door, smiling widely and rocking back and forth on his feet.

“You’re a menace.” Richie said fondly, making Benji giggle.

“He takes after his father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Bill aren't in this fic bc they're on their honeymoon together in Bali

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! every kudo and comment makes me very very happy in a very very busy time for school so thank you so much!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [come say hi](http://themightychipmunk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
